


Lefts

by Kalloway



Category: Cars (Pixar Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28331271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Two lefts make a left.
Kudos: 6
Collections: 100 Words, The Lemonade Cafe





	Lefts

**Author's Note:**

> for 100words, 'sign'

Lightning backed up a bit, and then a bit more. Yes, the new sign on his headquarters was crooked, though not by much. A good nudge or tug would take care of it... 

"Little to the left, Mater," he called, trying not to wince as Mater's hook flung to snag a corner and tug-- 

"Okay, your _other_ left!" 

"How'd ya know I have two?" Mater questioned, before quickly spinning around backwards and catching the sign the other way, tugging it perfectly into position. 

Lightning sighed. It seemed pretty obvious, after all. 

"Wouldn't expect my best friend to have any less."


End file.
